


come with me

by halcyonskies



Series: 100Themes: Dean/Cas [47]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Daemons, Emotions expressed as colors, Gen, Kid Fic, dean is 10, not exactly daemons but they're pretty similar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 23:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5024410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halcyonskies/pseuds/halcyonskies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just call him your friendly neighborhood Dean Winchester.</p>
            </blockquote>





	come with me

**Author's Note:**

> 100Themes Challenge - #97: Lost
> 
> so, guardians are kind of my own thing, but they're obviously based pretty heavily on 'his dark materials' daemons. they're extensions of a person's soul, represented by animals; the differences between guardians and daemons are that guardians don't really talk, are nearly incorporeal (not to mention all-white, like spirits i guess?), and that their eyes glow different colors based on their person's emotions. most of them are smallish as well, usually no bigger than what dean's is.
> 
> considering this is probably the only place you'll ever see them mentioned, it's kinda pointless spewing all this information, but i really like them, and i figured some people would be confused. 
> 
> also, since i don't think it's mentioned - calla is a wolf, because that's all i ever picture as dean's daemon anyway.

Dean had no idea who the kid was; but that didn’t matter. As soon as he saw the tear-streaked face and the dingy yellow-brown of the Guardian’s beady little eyes, Dean knew he had to help in any way he could. The kid was _Sammy’s_ age, for crying out loud, and Dean would definitely want someone coming to his baby brother’s rescue if he ever looked like that.

“Hey!” Dean called, striding over, Calla yipping at his hip. The other boy immediately shrank back, though Dean didn’t know if it was because Dean was a stranger or if Calla was making him uncomfortable; a lot of people were intimidated by Dean’s Guardian, who’d been fully grown since Dean was little more than a toddler.

He tried to smile as reassuringly as he could. “Are you okay? Do you need help?”

The little boy clutched his Guardian to his chest. It looked like a mouse, and its eyes were flitting between that fearful yellow and a more suspicious peachy color. But he eventually replied, “I can’t find my Daddy.”

“Okay.” Dean nodded, trying to seem confident, though the words made him feel a little cold. He was nearly old enough to look after himself, but he’d still never want to venture too far away from his mom while they were out. He took a quick peek over his shoulder, confirming with no small amount of relief that his mom was right where he left her, helping Sammy build castles in the sandbox. “Well, I’m Dean, and this is Calla. What’s your name?”

Sniffling, wiping a sleeve across his eye, the boy said, “I’m Castiel. This is Birr.” The little mouse twitched her tail, and Calla gave a polite bark of greeting.

“Okay, Cas, tell you what. Let’s go ask my mom if she’ll help us find your dad. She’s over there, see? The lady with the hen Guardian, in the sandbox.”

Castiel spotted Dean’s mother and nodded, quick to slip his hand into Dean’s when it was offered. Dean turned his face away to hide his grin, watching out of the corner of his eye as Birr hopped down onto Calla’s head. He was glad that the Guardian’s eyes now shone a calm, powder blue, nicely complimenting Calla’s own coral gaze.

“C’mon, Cas, it’ll be okay. My mom will be able to find your dad in no time, don’t worry.”

Castiel ducked his head, squeezing his fingers around Dean’s. “Okay, Dean.”


End file.
